1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional digital copying machine system, a system consisting of a digital reader, a digital printer, and an image storage apparatus arranged independently of the copying machine system has already been known.
As a facsimile apparatus, an apparatus which includes a reader and a printer has also already been known.
However, in a conventional copying machine system, the digital reader, the digital printer, and the image storage apparatus are not sufficiently and effectively used.
An apparatus for adding a facsimile function to a copying machine is proposed as U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,130.
However, in such an apparatus, there is room for improvement in convenience of use and in versatility.